


One Good Memory

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mention of past trauma, mention of Hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Bucky remembers his past
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 10





	One Good Memory

Bucky stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. He knew she would be coming because he knew her. Even if she hadn’t gone on the run with Steve, Sam, and Wanda, she would still have found him eventually. He knew that. Still, he wasn’t prepared. 

The two years Bucky had been on the run, memories had flooded him. Memories from what felt like a past life. A happy life. A life from a time gone by, being a kid in Brooklyn. They were memories of people that loved him. People he still loved. His sisters, his parents, Steve. 

Steve. The stubborn, righteous little bastard. Bucky had spent his youth trying to make sure that kid’s sense of right and wrong didn’t get him killed. Steve had a good heart, but frail health and give ‘em hell attitude. Memories of fights and nights smoking on the fire escape ladder, shared hopes of the future brought tears to Bucky’s eyes, but also a smile through the tears. 

Then there were memories of war. Memories of Steve and how he had changed, without really changing at all. It was still the same good-hearted, stubborn kid Bucky had always known but the shell was different. He could take care of himself, but Bucky couldn’t let go. He couldn’t leave a war, that terrified him, knowing that Steve was still fighting it. It had been Bucky’s elected responsibility to Steve alive since they were children. He couldn’t leave him. 

Bucky remembered falling and then the memories changed. They were a haze, like seeing someone else’s life through your own eyes. Bucky was still Bucky. He remembered the voice screaming in his own head. He remembered wanting to stop, but not being able to control his own mind or body. He remembered the torture, against him and the torture he dealt out. He remembered the lives he had taken, the lights in their eyes dying as he ended their lives. 

In the haze of memories, there was one good one. Red hair and lips. A knowing smile and a sparkle in blue eyes. Soft body against his and whispers of a life that might have been. 

From the moment he fell Bucky had been living a nightmare with one exception. Her. She was his one good memory and here she was. Sitting cross-legged on the ground with that same daring smile on her face as she saw him returning from the field. Her hair was no longer red, long and wild. It was short and blonde but Bucky would have known her anywhere.

“You remember me, James.” 

It wasn’t a question. She saw it on his face, read him the same way she always had. She saw through him, saw through the monster they had turned him into. 

“Tasha.”


End file.
